


Selena Gomez Y Otras Drogas

by BeatriixExtrange



Series: First Dates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Dates AU, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Reality TV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriixExtrange/pseuds/BeatriixExtrange
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son dos zagales que se apuntan al programa de citas televisadas First Dates. Su pareja no es lo que esperaban, pero quizá justo lo que necesitan.





	Selena Gomez Y Otras Drogas

Naruto se había apuntado a ver qué caía. El chaval no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor en su vida, y un día mientras hacía zapping dio con el programa First Dates en la tele. Pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para encontrar el amor, así que se apuntó. La producción le aceptó de inmediato, pensando en el share que iban a conseguir con tal personajillo.

Sasuke se apuntó por venganza. Su novia le había dejado hacía nada, alegando que Sasuke era gay y que no quería vivir una mentira. Al chaval nunca le había gustado del todo la chavala, pero las mujeres en general se le hacían pesadas, así que dentro de lo que cabe no estaba mal. Pero vió la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle pagar, y por eso hizo el vídeo casting más dramático y trágico que pudo. La producción le aceptó de inmediato, pensando en el share que iban a conseguir juntando al personajillo de antes con este personaje.

El día de la cita, Naruto estaba comprensiblemente nervioso. Había literalmente soñado con esto. Conocería a una chica guapa, o quizá a un chico divertido. No sabía nada de la otra persona, pero así era incluso mejor. Cuando entró, Carlos Sobera le saludó y preguntó algunas cosillas. Naruto ni siquiera sabía qué había preguntado, y mucho menos lo que respondió, pero la verdad es que le daba igual. Carlos le acompañó hasta la mesa y le dejó esperando a su puede que alma gemela.

Sasuke se arrepentía cada día más de haber aceptado ir al estúpido programa. Había formas mejores de venganza que no incluían tener que ir a la tele para hacer el ridículo. En fin. Quizá hacía un amigo o algo, aunque lo dudaba. El tipo de gente que iba a este programa no era el tipo de gente con la que querría relacionarse. Además, había pedido explícitamente hombres, así que ni siquiera podía conseguir una nueva novia. Carlos Sobera le saludó, como hacía con todos, y tras unas breves preguntas que Sasuke respondió lo más efusivamente posible, lo llevó hasta la mesa donde estaba su pareja de la noche.

En la mesa ya estaba un chico como de su edad, rubio y prácticamente vibrando. Parecía que tenía un consolador en el culo.  _ Joder, a que tiene un consolador en el culo, _ pensó Sasuke. Era un programa de telebasura al que iba todo gente extraña, así que imposible no era.   
Nada más verle, Naruto se levantó casi de un salto y fue a darle dos besos, pero Sasuke se adelantó al mediometro que tenía delante y plantó la mano entre los dos. Naruto lo miró confundido unos momentos antes de darle la mano. Sasuke le sacaba como una cabeza.

Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de ver en condiciones al contrario por primera vez. Sasuke se fijó en que iba en chándal, y ni siquiera uno decente, pero lo primero que vió Naruto era que el chaval que le había tocado era guapo. Muy guapo. Sí, era claramente emo, con el flequillo en chuleta que le tapaba un ojo y toda la ropa de negro, y sí, su intento inicial de contacto físico se había ofuscado, pero eso no le desanimaba. Estaba decidido a seducir a este mozo.

—Bueno, yo soy Naruto. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Qué quieres sacar de aquí? —preguntó Naruto, intentando romper el hielo una vez se habían sentado.

—Venganza —respondió misteriosamente el chaval.

—Aah, qué guay. Yo quiero encontrar a alguien con quien estar y hacer… cosas de mayores.

—Madre mía pero qué básico.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos a ver eso es lo que busca todo el mundo aquí sé un poco más original.

—Es que… ¿Pensaba que era un programa de citas?

—Mira yo así no puedo. Que yo entiendo que el percal no sea el mejor pero me podrían haber traído a alguien decente —se quejó Sasuke, girando la cabeza bruscamente para apartarse el flequillo de la cara.

—¡Eh, que yo soy decente!

—No he venido para que me mientan. —Sasuke hizo un movimiento que indicaba “no” con el dedo índice.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sorprendentemente esta vena diva le estaba poniendo mucho.

—A ver, que yo entiendo que nos acabamos de conocer y tal. Es mejor si nos conocemos un poco. Dime, ¿qué música te gusta? —preguntó, intentando calmar el ambiente y todavía con la esperanza de ligar.

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Sasuke, pero se recompuso en seguida.

—Selena Gomez, por supuesto. Es la mejor cantante que hay.

—Ah, la conozco. ¿No salía en los Magos de Waverly Place?

Bueno la que había liado Naruto sin saberlo. Sasuke comenzó a soltar un monólogo sobre que Selena Gomez era mucho más que eso y que desde entonces se había encumbrado como una de las artistas más influyentes del mundo y que… algo más probablemente, pero Naruto había desconectado hacía mucho, absorto como estaba en los ojos y expresiones del contrario.

—Tendrás que enseñarme su música algún día, entonces —sugirió, a ver si colaba y tenía la oportunidad de quedar con él otro día.

—Tendré que hacerlo, porque esta incultura no es aceptable.

—¿¿De verdad?? —No se podía creer que hubiera aceptado.

—Ya le diré a la productora que te mande algunos links.

—Oh.

_ Todavía hay esperanza, Uzumaki, _ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso que has dicho antes sobre que estás aquí por venganza? —preguntó Naruto.

—No me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

—Qué profundo. Lo entiendo. — _ Pues nada, tendré que sacar otro tema de conversación,  _ pensó.

—Pero mira, resulta que mi novia, bueno, mi ex, me dejó porque según ella yo era gay, lo que es totalmente mentira como puedes ver —empezó Sasuke, mientras Naruto intentaba descifrar exactamente qué coño le pasaba a este chaval—. Así que pensé, bueno, me apunto a la movida esa de la tele, me busco a un tío, y que le jodan a Sakura. Tanto que decía que era gay, pues toma gay. Además se llevó a nuestra gata con ella cuando me dejó así que es básicamente como si hubiera matado a mi familia. Exijo una venganza cruenta y llena de humillación pública y dolor.

—Aaajá. Comprendo. Así que no eres gay…

—Ni de coña.

—…pero estás en un programa de citas…

—Como puedes ver.

—... conmigo... 

—¿Eres corto o qué te pasa?

—…un hombre… 

—Llamarte hombre es bastante generoso —comentó Sasuke, mirándolo de arriba abajo de forma crítica.

Naruto decidió dejarlo estar solo por la posibilidad de que la venganza de Sasuke fuera más allá de hacer el paripé en el programa y consiguiera llevarse al mozo a la cama y acabar con su larga sequía sexual.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué más cosas te interesan? ¿Tienes algún hobby?

—Me gusta tener un pelo perfecto y destruir a mis enemigos.

—Ah, guay, guay. Se nota que te cuidas el pelo, lo tienes muy bonito.

—Normal. —Volvió a girar la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara—. Mantener este pelo requiere mucho esfuerzo. 

—Ya lo veo, ya. —Hubo una pausa. Parece que si no empezaba Naruto a hablar aquello era como estar en misa—. Pues a mí me gusta estar con mis amigos y jugar al fútbol, aunque no se me da muy bien. —Divulgó, con una sonrisa y un xd al final que casi lo podías oír.

—Ah.

—¿Tienes un gato? ¿Tienes fotos? Me encantan los animales, pero soy alérgico a todo.

Sasuke sacó el móvil, donde tenía una carpeta entera de fotos dedicadas a su querida gata.

—Sí, mira qué preciosa. Se llama Chidori y es la única mujer a la que he amado nunca.

—Déjame ver —pidió Naruto, cada vez más convencido de que podía acabar con este señor en la cama, y cada vez menos seguro de si eso era bueno o no. Aunque viéndole esa cara esculpida por los dioses, era definitivamente maravilloso.

Mientras Naruto miraba las tropecientas fotos en ángulos ligeramente distintos de Chidori, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le caía mal el chaval este. Vale, vestía en chándal y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y no sabía quién era Selena Gomez, pero había algo en cómo escuchaba a Sasuke cuando hablaba y en la forma en la que se interesaba genuinamente por lo que decía que hacía imposible que le cayera mal. Quizá venir al programa no era una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

Al parecer había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba, o quizá se le había ido el santo al cielo mirando a Naruto mientras éste miraba a su gata, pero los del programa les hicieron una señal para que fueran a hacer su entrevista individual. Sasuke se dispuso a darle la mano otra vez, y esta vez Naruto se la dió sin dudar, sonriendo tanto que se le cerraron los ojos.

—¿Esto cómo va? —pregunto Sasuke nada más sentarse delante de la cámara.

—Cuéntanos, ¿cómo ha ido la cita? ¿Es Naruto lo que esperabas? —le preguntó una pava desde detrás de la cámara.

—No tenía muchas expectativas, la verdad —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero de alguna manera ha conseguido decepcionarme.

—¿Cómo así?

—Pedí a alguien con clase y apreciación por las artes oscuras y Selena Gomez. Me habéis traído a un crío de doce años  que todavía piensa que puede ser futbolista famoso.

—Vaya… Parecía que habíais conectado.

—Supongo. Se ve que no es mal chaval, pero es tan exasperante. Se interesa por todo lo que digo y escucha de verdad. Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso? ¿A qué juega, siendo amable y atento? Es monillo, pero fijo que es virgen y todo.

En otra habitación, Naruto estaba en una entrevista similar:

—Naruto, cuéntanos, ¿qué te ha parecido Sasuke?

—¿Quién?

—El chico con el que has estado.

—¡Ah! ¿Se llama así? Creo que no me lo ha dicho. —Sonrió como un adolescente con su primer crush a pesar de que dicho crush ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre—. Pues es genial. No sabía qué me iba a encontrar aquí pero ha sido genial. Es super guapo y misterioso y definitivamente gay y… ¿he dicho ya guapo?

—Se te ve entusiasmado.

—¡Sí! 

—¿Tienes algo planeado si Sasuke dice que también quiere seguir conociéndote? ¿Quizá una cita romántica?

—Eso estaría bien… —De repente el chaval se puso tan rojo que entre el chándal naranja fosforito y su cara parecía un semáforo—. Pero no sé si Sasuke querrá… No sé qué pensará de mí, igual está intimidado o algo. Puedo parecer muy maduro y guay pero en realidad… —Se acercó a la cámara y susurró, a pesar de tener un micro en el cuello del chándal—. Soy virgen.

Ambos terminaron la entrevista individual, tras lo cual pasaron a la conjunta. Les hicieron sentarse juntos, Sasuke recto como un palo, moviendo de vez en cuando la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de la cara, y Naruto despatarrado como si fuese una muñeca hinchable deshinchada.

—¿Qué os ha parecido la cita? ¿Naruto, tú qué piensas?

—Ha estado super bien. Repetiría de fijo. Al principio Sasuke no hacía más que ponerse dramático pero eso me po… gusta. En general, es un buen tío, y no sé si le habéis visto pero también está muy bueno. Supongo que con algo de tiempo saldrá de su fase emo y ya será ideal.

—¡¿Salir de mi fase emo?! Esto no es una fase, es quien soy realmente —exclamó sorpresivamente Sasuke, con más indignación exageradamente dramática de la estrictamente necesaria.

—¿Veis? No podía ser perfecto.

—Bueno, Sasuke, ¿y a ti qué te ha parecido?

—Es un programa de telebasura así que no debería haber esperado mucho, pero mira lo que me ha tocado. Es como un mapache hiperactivo. Que solo estoy aquí por venganza, pero vamos que podría haber estado con alguien más decente. Durante la cena no ha hecho más que preguntarme cosas sobre mí y interesarse por mi vida. Eso es raro, y os lo digo yo, que soy raro. Soy muy raro. No encajo ni quiero encajar, pero es que este es incluso peor.

—¿Quieres seguir conociendo a Naruto, entonces?

Sasuke hizo una pausa dramática que duró por lo menos veinte segundos antes de contestar.

—Sí. —Miró a Naruto, que tenía por una vez los ojos bien abiertos; el chaval no se lo creía—. Pero de tranquis que eres muy intensito.

Naruto no comentó nada sobre la desmesurada intensidad del otro. No merecía la pena. Hoy mojaba.


End file.
